Wrongly Crossed
by Robsten Pattewart
Summary: What if an unwanted marriage between two people that didn't love each other had as result a beautiful love story, but not within the marriage? A big secret held by one part can lead to accidents, but also to fnding love... ExB
1. Bride but not so Husband

_So, this is my first fan-fic and I really, really hope some one reads it and likes it…_

_The story might seem strange, but differences are what make us so perfect to each other, right? _

_It all starts when a wedding (not wished upon both parts) happens, and all because of futile ideas, or so it seems..._

_Disclamer: I don not own any part, character or any written item related to Stephenie Meyer's books, such as Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn._

**Wrongly Crossed**

**Chapter One**

**Bride but not so Husband…**

BPOV

"So, with that, I pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Cullen, you can kiss the bride."

_That's just disgusting…_ And finally… I mean, me, Isabella Marie Swan had to see my mother's third marriage. She had already been Mrs. Swan, Mrs. Dwyer and now she was Mrs. Cullen. And you wanna know what's best? That guy looked so much younger than her! It was absolutely ridiculous, but of course I was here to support her.

With hundreds of marriages hanging above her head, she would still be my mother, so I kind of had no other option.

And I loved her to death.

I only felt bad about my father, whom, I suspected, was still in love with Renée, even after all this years.

The kiss didn't seem to have last long enough because, in two seconds she was right behind me. Since it wasn't her first one, it wasn't allowed to be in church, which I was grateful for. Let's just say that me being a "revolutionary psychologist/novel writer", as my teachers like to call me, I had a pretty set mind on if there was something above us, looking out for our hearts, or not, and I was more turned towards the second option…

"Oh my beautiful daughter! I'm so happy! I'm sure he's the one in my life!" she said as she hugged me tightly and cried in my shoulder. I tried my best not to snort at how many times I had already heard that…

"I'm extremely happy for you too mom." _I just hope it lasts longer…_ I know that, sometimes, I was pretty mean, but that was what existed in my thoughts, and she taught me to always be true to myself, so…

"Here, I want to present you officially to my husband. You've met before, right?"

"No mom. From my seat I couldn't see him, and I missed rehearsal dinner because of my final in college, two days ago." It might have ended a hour before the dinner, but she didn't have to know that.

"Yeah, I remember… How did that go?"

"It was excruciatingly normal, to tell you the truth. I had been preparing myself for something over the top, and I got that. I just hope I don't have too much self confidence."

"I don't think so. From what your mother has told about you, you are everything but over self confident… Hi!"

"Hi! You must be the lucky one." I knew this was coming. I would have to meet him and try to at least like him, because I didn't want to hurt my mother's feelings, but I didn't knew he was so young. And pale. And…

"I believe so…"

Annoyingly beautiful.

EPOV

I should've known this was coming. I've never wanted a solid relationship, but my father threatened me with my most precious thing: my car. I couldn't live without my Aston Martin V12 Vanquish painted in olive green, and my father knew it. I know I was being selfish, but at least I was doing my part of the deal. The threat was: if in two years, I wasn't happily ever after married to the love of my life, my father would take my car privileges. So, I went on a search for my wife, which wasn't easy due to me tight schedule in the hospital and my pickiness, or whatever you want to name it.

I ended up meeting several women, but none of them appealed to me, until I found this one.

Renee was much older than me, but it didn't matter. She was fun, loving, caring, and everything a guy can want, but I had to admit, I didn't see fireworks when I looked at her, my heart didn't do the tango when she said my name, and, in the end: I wasn't in love with her. Yeah, great friends, but not husband and wife like.

But my time was ending, and, what I found out later to be her birthday, I asked her to marry me. It was so not romantic, I didn't even have a ring with me (thank God my sister!) and I did not go down on one knee. She said yes, as half of me knew she would, and half of me prayed for it not to happen, and she gave me a peck on the lips, but then asked me to forgive her about that, that she knew I was reserved and didn't like to touch or be touched, but she couldn't resist the temptation.

If she only knew I much I was resisting my temptation.

There was one thing that attracted me to her: the way her eyes sparkled when she talked about her daughter. After a few days, I wanted to meet her, really…

I let my father know I was marrying, my sister organized everything, even though reluctantly (she knew I wasn't in love…) and there I was, marrying her.

In the rehearsal dinner, everything went smoothly, but I could see the look of disapproval in my family's eyes. Half way through it, I decided that I was going to call of the wedding and tell Renee I didn't love her, hell, I didn't care about the stupid car that much, and I was turning myself into the one thing I didn't want to be: a monster, but she started to tell me that this was her dream and her eyes got all teared up when she noticed that her daughter wasn't there because she had final exams in her college, and I couldn't handle with all the pressure.

While she was walking down the aisle, I swear I did my best to not run away or show my worries through my facial expressions, but they were very hard to hide, and there was that girl, that was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

And believe me, I had seen a lot…

"So, with that, I pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Cullen, you can kiss the bride."

There was just no way that was going to happen. That's going to happen, isn't it? Apparently I don't have a call on this, since she had already pressed her lips onto mine. I quickly jerked away, and then the claps begun. How did I let this get to this point? I was going to have to talk with her and clarify everything.

She ran of and went to talk with the girl I couldn't help but stare at during _my_ wedding. This is a thing not even my silly brother would do.

I could only hear "Oh! She's so much thinner! I bet she hasn't fed that well… My baby is here to see me being happy!".

Oh! I might have forgotten to mention two things that I think might be a little bit important…

I can read minds.

I am a 108 year old vampire.

"It was excruciatingly normal, to tell you the truth. I had been preparing myself for something over the top, and I got that. I just hope I don't have too much self confidence." she was rambling, and I couldn't help but intervene.

"I don't think so. From what your mother has told about you, you are everything but over self confident… Hi!" What a stupid thing to say to the daughter if the woman I'm married to but don't love…

"Hi! You must be the lucky one." Just hearing her voice sent chills all the way up my spine. This was bad… What? I didn't hear a single word coming from her mind… Oh, no! This was worse than bad! This was horrific! This was a plane crash on top of a desert mountain in Andes! This was worst than a full day shopping spree with Alice! This was worst than a full day of sitting at home hearing Emmett and Rosalie being _intimate_! (and nothing can top that, believe me…)

"I believe so…"

* * *

First chapter is done! I' ll try to put the other on-line in only a few days, but it also depends on wether someone rads it or not...

Just so I know if that's happening, please review! I'll PM every single one of you!

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Confused Connections

I haven't gotten any review L

And I wish I would…

Short announcement: I'm going to release two more stories that have nothing to do with this… They are the juice of some ideas I had in the doctor yesterday…

Hope you like them…

Enjoy the new chapter!

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any part, character or any written item related to Stephenie Meyer's books, such as Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn._

**

* * *

****Confused connections**

**BPOV**

I extended my hand to him, so he could shake it. But apparently he had different ideas. He turned it in his surprisingly cold hand, and gave it a light kiss.

"Edward Cullen"

"Bella Swan"

"Oh Hunny! Why do you never wear your full name?"

"Mom, Isabella is way too formal, all though this is a wedding, but I'm not the bride so…"

**EPOV**

Her scent was painfully strong and appealing and sweet and… I could fell the venom in my mouth after I had been so near her veins, when I kissed her hand, but I couldn't take my eyes of her chocolate ones, which I hope didn't seem to obvious, having the notion that I was at _my _wedding.

"Oh Hunny! Why do you never wear your full name?" _This girl is always the same thing. If I gave her that name, why in the world doesn't she say it?, _were my, hum, wife's thoughts, but I kind of disagreed.

"Mom, Isabella is way too formal, and all though this is a wedding, but I'm not the bride so…"

_But you prefer she were, don't you Eddie, my endearing little brother? _Alice's and Emmett's thoughts were much the same, and it became so frustrating after a while…

"Edward, why are you that face? What's wrong?"

"My brothers are rather eager to come here and talk to you…" Take that Alice.

"That's lovely! You are going to love them Bella!"

"Yeah…" Why was Bella so hesitant? While we were approaching them, I caught something that I couldn't identify where it came from.

_I hope she does what she has to do and then call it off…_

Then my usual worried mother. _My first son is marrying and he isn't in love… Why did Carlisle make that deal? And why did Edward accept it? It's not like him… I wonder who that girl is… It's so beautiful…_

Then my stupid brother. _Oh Eddie, that's such a pwetty pwetty girl… Can I be introduced? Oh God! Rose is smoking hot! I can see EVERYTHING through that fabric… I have to let her know… I don't want no man seein' my woman! Edward, are you still listening? You bastard!_

Maybe it's time to tune that out, no?

_No!_ Alice was screaming in her head! And then she was laughing as hard as you can imagine. And then she was translating one of Robert Frost's poem to Portuguese (Mental note, check your Portuguese) What was she hiding from me?

**BPOV**

Why was I nervous? Yeah! I'm at my mother's third wedding and her new… Husband… is smoking hot! I can't take my eyes off of him…

"So mom, where's the honeymoon?"

"Actually, we are not having one… Edward's is very busy in the hospital." Say what? He's a doctor? You nailed it mom. I have to deliver it to you…

"That's bad…"

"No, it was my idea. I have a lot of… things to do here…" I chuckled.

"Like?"

"My beautiful and innocent daughter, can we stop talking about this?"

"Sure mom…"

This all conversation, Edward seemed to e concentrating very hard on something. The weird was that I wanted to know what it was…

When we got to his family, I couldn't help but notice how pale, and beautiful, and different from everyone.

"Renée, this is my mother, Esme, my father Carlisle, my sisters Alice and Rosalie, and my brothers Jasper and Emmett. Guys, this is Renee and her daughter, Bella."

"Hi Renee! It's a pleasure to have you in our family. And you too sweetie. I'm sorry, but Bella, do you remember me?"

"No, Mrs. Cullen… Sorry" I was sincerely sorry for not remembering this God's name. What the hell am I thinking? He's your step-father stupid!

"It's ok dear. I used to be your French teacher, when you were probably fifteen years… I taught just two months, then I moved out of town…"

"Yes, I do remember. You made me choose French in college. Thanks for that!" She was a really good teacher, now that I had remembered her. I remember I cried when she told us she was leaving.

"Really? What are you taking in college?"

"English Literature, but I was on a special program, and had to choose an European language to study some of the culture of the country where it belonged…"

"I'm glad to see you didn't give up on your dreams from back then. I remember you telling you loved reading and you wanted to pursue a career related to Literature, and all of them laughed, but you shrugged your shoulders and continued telling me your plans."

EPOV

The talk was developing and Bella connected with my mother in one of our disguises from some years ago. It was great to see that she was a fighter, even if for her dreams. I knew that her mother didn't brag so much about her for nothing, but still, it was empowering to see someone so young with a so set up mind.

_I love this girl!_ She had surely conquered my mom's heart. The problem is that she wasn't definitely the only one.

_We are going to be best friends! I can see it clearly! I'm soooo excited! _God! She was screaming. I guess being able to see the future is not very helpful to her energy… Then she got back to singing some songs, to keep me from reading her mind.

"I'm so proud of my little girl!"

_So, bro, what are you going to do now? I'm hungry… Do we have to attend some party or whatever? _I looked at my right and then at my left, signalling that no, we hadn't any party in view. _Wow! Alice must be really pissed! She didn't even make you go to a party!_

Just then, I heard the doors slam and someone entered the room.

_When I get my hands on her, she will be so sorry that she walked out on me when I tried to explain. _"Isabella! Are you still here?"

Bella looked mortified.

"Hunny! Who is he? Why… Hunny! What's wrong?"

"Nothing mom. Enjoy your day! I just remembered I have a… hum… A project to deliver tomorrow. I really have to go. It was very nice to meet you. Love you mom!" And she run off. I felt like something was slipping through my fingers. And I heard three things…

Alice – _You have to say that you are going to the hospital and go after her! Now!_

? – _Great! They are not having a honeymoon and he's always at the hospital, which makes it way easier!_

Guy who stormed into the room – _I fucking can't let her go! If she tells anyone what happened, I'm completely fucked!_

I chose to ignore the second, because, even though it had something to do with me, I cared more for the flashes that were appearing in that guy's mind.

And I hoped I was wrong.

* * *

_Did you like it?_

_Then say something to me…_

_I'm completely open to suggestions, if you want to give them_


	3. Remembering the Cold

****

Disclaimer:

_ I do not own any part, character or any written item related to Stephenie Meyer's books, such as Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn._

* * *

**Remembering the Cold**

**EPOV**

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go. My shift starts in a hour and I still have to get some stuff ready."

"Oh, that's okay! We still have to talk about living arrangements, but we'll do it later… Have a nice day at work!" Oh, what I would give to hear another voice saying those exact words, every single day of my existence, in my hears… WTH? I just got married and I'm day dreaming with my "wife's" daughter… This is just going to be awesome.

_I really have to follow her._

_Good, he's leaving. Now I'll have her all for myself…_

I just wanted to know who the voices belonged to. I knew the first one as that bastard's voice who stormed into the room and got out to follow Bella. The second one belonged to someone who clearly wanted me to get out and leave Renee alone, but at the moment, I honestly didn't care.

I followed his thoughts until I heard a fight picking up, just outside, in the parking lot.

Bella was being pressed up against my Volvo, his hands in her shoulders, and I almost growled, but I fought that urge and remembered to take a deep breath (how ironic? I don't need to breath!)

"What do you want more? You took the most precious thing I had, and now what?"

"I want you not to tell anybody about it! How dared you to threaten me with that? I don't care if your father is some fucking Chief that thinks he can get me! No one gets to me, you get it? Oh, god, you fucking cry too much! Such a weep…"

The thoughts in his head scared even me, and that's when I realised two things… I didn't hear a single word coming from her mind.

And the guy holding her, the one that hurt her beyond repair, in ways that made my dead heart break again, was a vampire. A nomad one.

"You know what's the worst? I didn't get to taste your blood in the end… Why did I control myself? You should be dead by now!"

"That's enough!" I couldn't hold my bad temper any longer. My voice looked harsher than I thought it would be, and I was afraid that I had scared her even more. I could smell her fear in her blood, which made it so much appealing, but I swallowed that monster fluid and continued to defend her.

"Oh… And who are you?"

"Leave her alone!"

"Edward, don't. Just go back inside, please…" Her eyes were piercing through me and pleading me to go back… But I couldn't leave her there, while knowing she was suffering.

"James, leave her alone! I'm not going to warn you again! There are seven of us!"

"Uh… Why are you protecting miss Virginity here? Well, I guess that nick name no longer serves you right!" And he started laughing so loudly all my family heard.

_Edward, is there something wrong going on? - Esme_

_What's happening? I hope the girl is ok… - Carlisle_

_Oh Edward, she is so scared. Alice is very concerned… Do you want us to go there? - Jasper_

_Edward, is Bella ok? – Emmett_

"Bella, look me in the eyes! If you tell your little friend anything, your life is over. And I'm not talking about killing you… I'll take care of your family, and then I'll make you watch it all, and…"

"I said it was enough! If you don't let go of her now, I'm bringing everyone here, and you don't stand a chance against us!"

"I'll go, but I'll always be a step behind you, my dear…" While he was walking away, Bella slid down and wrapped her legs in her arms and started sobbing, with her head resting in her knees. I walked closer, just wanting to calm her down, but afraid to scare her away. I bent my knees until I was at her level eye, and she raised her head and looked me in the eyes.

"Thank you… Don't leave my mom alone. She is so happy…"

**BPOV**

What I feared the most happened.

James found out where I was, and now he could do whatever he wanted with my family… He was a vampire, for God's sake. I couldn't exactly fight him off…

All though Edward saved my life, I could only thank him, which I did, and then I told him to go and be beside my mother, but he didn't leave me.

"Bella, you are not okay. I can't leave you here…"

"But you just married my mom. You can't leave her."

"You are right. I have to leave her. My shift starts in a little while and I have to go… But you are coming with me." His eyes were so gold…

"What? No! Why?" He couldn't know why! I never told anyone! And never would!

"Shhhh… Don't stress yourself… We have to make sure everything is alright with you, which I know you aren't because of the words he said." Why did I want to tell Edward everything? "You know, it helps to talk to someone…"

"This is not the kind of thing I want to share with my step-father in the first day I met him… It's not a great story…" And I was sobbing again, as flashbacks haunted my vision.

"But it's a story that belongs to you, and, hopefully, it will not mark you too much. My sister, Rosalie, she has gone through a similar experience, and she suffered, a lot, but she found true love and she is now happy with my brother."

"Rosalie is dating Jasper?"

"No. She is kind of married to Emmett."

"Kind of married? How's that possible?" Just then I realised I was smiling and distracted, when I thought that was something impossible to happen.

"I'll explain you some day. Now, we have to go. And I'm not taking no as an answer…"

"But what are they going to do with me?"

"They are just going to see if you are mentally or/and physically hurt, and then they are going to take care of your injuries, if you have any. But first, can you get up, or you want some help?"

"I can. Thanks!" But just as I was lifting myself up, I tripped in thin air (thanks clumsiness) and ended up being supported by Edward's arms, which were hard as stone and cold as ice. I remembered that temperature… "Vampire. You are a vampire."

* * *

_I know cliff hangers suck, but I want to make it more interesting._

_What do you think is going to be Edward's reaction?_

_Give me your opinion._

_Pretty please with cherry on top…_

_I'll try to update today, but I'm not promising anything…_


	4. Misunderstood Words

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any part, character or any written item related to Stephenie Meyer's books, such as Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn._

**Misunderstood Words**

**RPOV**

All of them were so nice, I felt really bad for doing this for a moment, but then I remembered what I was gaining.

I was really lucky to find a husband that doesn't want what the usual husbands want, and to add, he was rich as everything.

I knew these were some extreme measures to take, and I would hurt him, but I had to do this for the love of my life. He asked me for some money, and I had to get it, no matter what, so we could be happy.

Last year, he was a famous player, known for his victories, and now he was some of those guys that appear on that show where famous people never give any news anymore… He broke is femur, and so it was impossible, due to his age, to ever comeback to the field, and it broke my heart seeing him suffering so much.

We were used to a lifestyle we no longer could take, without him earning his salary and me without working, and so, soon after, we found ourselves on the verge of bankrupt.

Suddenly, Edward had to go to the hospital, and Bella disappeared, so I was left alone in the room with my husband's family and my ex-husband. He had been careful and he hid well enough so that Bella wouldn't see him, or she might suspect something.

"So Renee, how old were you when you were mother?"

"Emmett, that's rude! Sorry for him…" The mother said. She was nice, but too young though, to have all these kids.

"It's okay… I was too young to be a mother, and all the pressure made my marriage fall and eventually end. Bella has been a bless, and I'm happy I had her. She's different from all the girls."

"Is she currently dating someone? If not, I would love to go out with her! We are going to be best friends!" The little girl said. She reminded me of some character, but I couldn't make out what. She was so tiny and with short spiked dark hair.

"I don't know… But I don't think so… I don't know anyone, but that man came looking for her, so maybe. About you being friends, let me warn you, it's not easy for young girls to be friends with her… It never worked in the past…"

"Why do you think that was?"

"She's a very… how do I put it? She's a persistent and intense woman. She fights to have everything she's entitled to, always looking out for the sake of her and her friends' hearts, and sometimes, young people don't understand her actions, even if she just wants to protect them."

"Now I really want to hang out with her."

"She looks like a very thoughtful soul." Until then I tried to avoid looking to the father, but it was impossible not to do so, because he had the most perfect features you can ever imagine.

"She is. She never hurts other people's feelings." Not like I do.

**PPOV**

Why the hell did I tell her to do it? The moment they were pronounced as husband and wife I just wanted to pick her up and go back to the moment when I broke my leg. I was being awful to the boy. But he didn't seem to notice: he had his eyes on Isabella. I thought: Wouldn't it be ironic if he fell in love with her daughter and she had to divorce him, just the way we wanted?

I sent her a text message (Thank God she finally learned how to read them, and answer…) _Wanna go 2 our place? I really need u…_ She answered quickly: _Yeah! I'm starting to feel bad about the boy… _

APOV

All I could see was a car accident and Edward and Bella together. I loved my brother to death (kind of ironic, since we are technically dead) and I knew he wouldn't suffer physically if he got in a car accident, but since Bella was with him, and I could see the life in his eyes each time he looked at her, I had to warn him. I had to make sure nothing bad happened.

How could I reach him? Damn! He was in a car with her! They were driving to the hospital! What if I was wrong? What if this was going to happen now?

"Carlisle!"

"Alice?"

"Please, I really need to talk to you! It's very important!"

"Ok, I have to get going, but if you make it quick…" I pulled him by his sleeve, rather aggressively, but I had to tell him my vision.

"What's going on Alice? Why did you drag me to the parking lot?"

"Carlisle, I had a vision with a car accident, and one of Edward and Bella together!"

"Alice, nothing bad is going to happen…"

"But I saw it!"

"I'm not doubting your visions… I'm saying that we will talk to Edward and it'll all be fine."

"But they are together now! What if the accident is happening right now? Edward won't get hurt, but Bella will, and I love her just as much as he does…"

"Edward loves Bella?"

"Yes."

"But why did he marry Renee?"

"He felt sorry for her. It seems that she needs money, or something like that…"

"He did that?"

"But that's not important now!"

"Right… Sorry. Do you think Edward will be able to save her? Or at least resist her scent?"

"I don't know… Did you notice how strong it was?"

"But if he loves her, he will be capable."

"He doesn't know he loves her, yet."

"We'll tell the family to go and look for them, and you and me will go together to do the same travel they are doing. Where are they going?"

"To the hospital. Edward is taking her there, I swear I don't know why…" Carlisle talked to everyone quickly, so the human ears wouldn't catch anything and they went off. Renee had already left, so we didn't have to worry about her. Then his phone vibrated.

", there has been an accident."

_The next chapter will take me longer because I'm not going to be with my computer around, so it will be harder, but I'll try to update as soon as possible (probably tomorrow I'll have something new…)_

_Sorry if I let your expectations down ___

_Please review!!!_


	5. Burning Laughers

_I still haven't got a lot of reviews…_

_Thanks DiamonDoll94 for the criticism: I'll try to do better this time. I'll identify each and everyone's thoughts and words. Thank you for saying the plot is original._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any part, character or any written item related to Stephenie Meyer's books, such as Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn._

**

* * *

****Burning Laughers**

**BPOV**

I had entered the car with him, even though I now knew what he was. In the same moments I feared for my mother who seemed completely oblivious of the problem and I feared for myself for two different reasons: from the moment when he touched me and I felt his temperature I knew he was a vampire, and my memories of a vampire and spending time with him weren't positive, at all, but I was also liking the silence we were sharing. I knew that it must be very awkward to him, because it still is to come the day when I'll meet some one who isn't disturbed by my… what should I call it? Difference? Not that I had super powers or anything close… I was just different from everyone else, since I was a toddler, so I was usually misunderstood, but I grew accustomed to it.

"I'm sorry…" Why was he asking for forgiveness? Oh, yeah… He was a vampire…

"You're not waiting for me to say something like 'That's okay', are you? Because I can do this right know…" What the hell was I saying? It seemed like I had met him for all my life. And it was so disturbing…

"I know, but I am really sorry. For what has happened and for me… I know I have nothing to do with your personal life, but just know that if you want, you can talk to me, ok?"

"I'm just… Gosh, what hospital are we going to?"

"To the hospital where I work." Why was he making so much secrecy out of this?

"That's very clarifying… Thanks." But I couldn't hide the stupid grin that was spreading in my face. Then I noticed the how fast the trees were passing in the window. "Gosh! Slow down!"

"What?"

"Look how fast you are going! Slow down! We are going to get us killed!" When I started to realize what I said I was barely containing my laugh, but he was still looking at me, and I couldn't handle all the pressure. "Keep your eyes on the road!"

"Of all things, you are scared of my driving? Really? I have much faster reflexes…"

His face showed that he was worried that I would freak out once I realized the reason why he had such thing. And I waited for the fear to come…

And waited…

And waited a little bit more…

By now, I was tired of waiting, so I didn't freak out.

Why wasn't I afraid of this vampire who drove like a lunatic? Yes, I was definitely crazy…

**EPOV**

Why the hell couldn't I hear the thoughts of the most interesting person I had met in so any years? Because karma's a bitch. I had still to overcome my disgust with this 'life', and probably this was the way the Universe had to tell that I would never deserve to be truly happy, which I think it was okay, due to the fact that because of my 'teenage angst' several human lives were lost. Even though I chose them carefully, searching for bad minds, with thoughts of destruction, it didn't ease the guilt I felt for now.

I was just so frustrated, and I couldn't say much, afraid that she would try to open the door and run off, seeing that we were going a little fast, but I just wanted her to be checked by a doctor, and I wanted her to talk to me, because I wanted to hear her voice.

"So, it's pretty ironic, huh? A… you, being a doctor. How can you handle it? The thirst?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"You are waiting for me to freak out, right?"

"Yes, but I'm thinking you might not know how to react to situations…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Beside the fact that you should be shrieking and terrified, which I can sense you are not," even though her scent was almost impossible to resist in this closed space where there was just me and her and would be so easy to let go and give in to the temptation, there were no traces of fear in her blood. "you should've wanted to be protected by the police after what happened to you." The frown that begun to appear in her face made my dead heart ache, and I thought it had to be some sort of paternal instinct, right? I mean, technically I was her step-father…

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Just keep your eyes on the road…" My phone vibrated and I picked it up, not looking at the number, guessing who it might be…

"Yes Alice?"

"Actually it's Carlisle. Are you alright?" I looked over at Bella, who still had a frown but tried to smile at me, and nodded.

"Yes, everything's okay, why?"

"Oh, no, nothing. It's just that there was a big accident in the freeway and they are trying to get every doctor to come to work."

"I was already heading the hospital, so that's fine."

"Is Bella with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then how are you?"

"Perfect" I mentally slapped my head for letting that slip "I mean, ok, I guess…" I heard that clearly the phone was being exchanged of hands, because then Alice squealed.

"Oh, I knew it Edward! From the moment I saw the way you looked at her."

"We'll have this talk later Alice! Not now. I'm almost there. Bye!" And I closed the phone, until I heard a faint giggling in my side.

"Alice seems to be pretty energetic…"

"Did you hear her?" If I was human, I would be certainly blushing…

"No, I just heard squeaks, and I got the impression she was jumping up and down. I wonder why?"

"She's a very fun person, although sometimes she can go overboard in shopping sprees and stuff like that, but in the bottom is fantastic to have her as sister."

"So, people really believe that you are all brothers and sisters?" She was too perceptive for her own good. By the time she asked it, we had already arrived at the hospital, and the entrance was surrounded by ambulances, which with the noise made it difficult for her to hear me.

"I'll explain you later. Now we should go and take care of yourself."

"But you are starting your shift!"

"I still have a few moments… Let's go!" I opened my door and she was already opening hers. I had to control my speed, so to not go too fast and startle her, but I still was able to help her get out of the car, and what most pleased me was the heat of her skin on mine, and the fact that she didn't shy away from my touch.

**BPOV**

Ok, so people told me I was intense, and strange and, whatever, but I wasn't liking the fact that I was liking too much of my step-father. It made me giggle each time I thought of him in that way.

By now, we were in the entrance of the E.R. and it seemed that there had been some kind of accident because there were frantic people all over the place, running and… bleeding.

"I hate the smell of blood…"

"Humans can't smell blood…"

"Well, I can. It smells something like rust and metal… It's disgusting!" I could hear his soft and musical laughter and I wanted to make my mission of life to make him feel free to smile and laugh for the rest of the times. What the hell was I saying?

"You know you are…" I interrupted him, already knowing what he was going to tell.

"Strange. Yeah, I know."

"No, special." And he looked me in the eyes with such intensity that I could fell my insides burning with emotions.

_

* * *

__Sorry, for not updating sooner, but I was hoping to get more reviews, which I didn't._

_I don't know if I'm going to continue with the story… I might do something drastic and end it. I don't know…_

_Any guessing in what is going to happen?_

_Please read&Review._

_Robsten Pattewart._


End file.
